1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing image signals reproduced from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case that image signals are reproduced from a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, the image signals magnetically stored in the magnetic tape are successively read out, and then demodulated into video signals as they are. Therefore, if two kinds of image signals, e.g., from two different scenes of a video presentation, are successively stored in the recording medium, one kind of the image signals will be read out immediately after the other kind of the image signals causing a sudden change of the images being displayed. This sudden change is extremely unpleasant or annoying to viewers of the image display.